The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus for the purpose of an improvement of visibility for the video or picture, an entire or a part of which is low in the visibility thereof, and in particular, it relates to a video processing apparatus and a projector apparatus applying the same therein, for conducting a preferable video correction upon a projection surface thereof.
In recent years, progress is made on small-sizing of the projector, and with this small-sizing, the projector, being used to be normally installed, fixedly, within an audiovisual room or a hole, etc., for example, for projecting the video on a screen, can be portably carried with; therefore, it can be freely carried with, and installed there. As a way of use of such portable-type projector, since there is further added a business need, i.e., projecting the video, easily or readily, in a conference hall or a meeting room, etc., with using a white board or a wall surface thereof; i.e., using scene of the projector come to be diversified.
However, as a background technology of the present invention is already known the following Patent Document. Thus, in that Patent Document 1 is disclosed a technology for reducing geometrical fuzz or diffuse generated due to enlarging/contracting operation when conducting keystone correction, by means of sharpness processing.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-77971